Helena's Christmas
by Dark Raven5
Summary: (Part 4 up) This story is about how Helena feels about Christmas and it tells about Helena's past Christmases. Hope you like. Part 1&2 up
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Birds of Prey, but I wish I did so it wouldn't get cancelled.  
  
Author's Note: Okay this is my second Birds of Prey fanfic, but my third fanfic on Fanfiction.net. Well, this story was written outside on a rainy day by my friend and I (Dark Raven) we got kicked out of science class. It's a really funny story on how we got kicked out of science class. Well, since my friend says you all need to know here's the story. The teacher was talking about birds of prey (the actual birds) and my friend and I started talking about Birds of Prey the TV series. The teacher started yelling, "Ms. Rodriguez (me)! Ms. Guzman (my friend)!" and we didn't respond, so she shouted at the top of her old ragged lungs, "Ms. Rodriguez, Ms. Guzman get the hell out of my classroom!" The teacher is fifty and dresses like she's fifteen. So we went outside and one of our fellow classmates goes, "It's raining outside they could get sick." And the old witch replied, "They should have thought about that before they opened their mouths!" SO WE WENT OUTSIDE AND MY FRIEND GOES, "let's WRITE A Christmas Birds of Prey fanfic." And I replied, "Sure why not?" And that's how this story came to be. Well here's the story.  
  
Title: Helena's Christmas  
  
Author(s): 2 crazy girls who don't know how to shut up and got kicked out of science class and sent outside in the pouring rain.  
  
A seven-year-old Helena Kyle walked into her mother's room; it was Christmas morning and Helena was anxious to open her presents. She climbed up onto her mother's huge bed; Selina Kyle lay in her bed peacefully dreaming out her days as Catwoman. Helena shook her mother gently, to wake her; selina opened her eyes and looked at her daughter. She smiled as she sat up in bed; she picked Helena up and walked into the living room. A huge Christmas tree was in the middle of the room, it was covered in colorful lights, big colorful circle ornaments and a tiny snowflakes and cats. Selina placed Helena on the ground and she ran over to the tree; she grabbed a small box covered in red wrapping paper, "Mommy, this is for you. It's from me. Merry Christmas," Helena said as she placed the box in her mother's lap.  
  
"What could it be?" SELINA ASKED AS SHE STARTED TO OPEN THE BOX. INSIDE THE BOX WAS A SILVER NECKLACE WITH A CAT CHARM ON IT. She looked at her daughter, "I love it!" She shouted as she hugged her. Helena smiled at her mother as she put the necklace on. "I have a special present for you Helena," She said as she grabbed a huge box with holes in it to her.  
  
Helena looked at her mother, " What is it mommy?"  
  
"Open it to find out, Helena," Selina replied as she watched her open the box.  
  
"Thank you mommy! It's the best present!" Helena shouted as she hugged her mother.  
  
Helena held a black kitty in her arms, she had wanted a kitty for so long and she had finally gotten one. She started to pet the cat, there was a knock at the door, and Selina got up to get it. She opened the door and someone handed her a box, she walked back into the living room where Helena was playing with her kitty. She looked at who the package was from.Bruce Wayne. She decided to give the package to Helena like she had done for the past seven years, "Helena, honey this is for you," Selina said as she handed the box to her.  
  
"Who is it from?" Helena asked as she looked at the box.  
  
"Don't worry, it's for you," She replied.  
  
Helena opened the box, inside was a gold necklace with a gold heart charm with the letter SK and BW engraved on it. She smiled as her mother put the necklace around her neck. Selina put some Christmas music on and Helena picked up her kitty and started to dance around the living room. Selina smiled as she watched her daughter, she would never know how great her father was, she would never know. Helena walked over to the tree and found a small box with her name on it; it was from Barbara Gordon. She looked at her mother, Selina nodded her and Helena opened the box; inside were a pair of silver earrings with the Bat symbol hanging from them. Selina examined the earrings from a far, Batman's symbol, she thought. Barbara, I'm not surprised, you're always trying to give her clues. Helena turned to her mother, "Mommy will you put the earrings on me?"  
  
"Sure, come here," Selina, said as Helena came over, she put the earrings on her daughter. "What are you gonna name your kitty?"  
  
Helena watched as the kitty stalked the mouse as it ran across the floor, then she pounced on her powerless prey, "Huntress," Helena replied.  
  
"Interesting choice, Helena."  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&  
  
Helena looked in the mirror; she took off her earrings with the Bat symbol and placed them on the dresser. She put on her normal earrings. Huntress, where did you go? Bet you're free, I miss you, Helena thought. She picked up the gold necklace out of her mother's jewelry box, she looked at the letters engraved on the golden heart SK and BW.Selina Kyle and Bruce Wayne. I wonder if my father would be proud of me? If he knew I was alive would have he stayed? Or would he have left? Helena stop asking yourself those stupid questions! Helena walked out of her apartment and she started her nightly sweeps. It had started to snow and the Christmas holiday would soon be a pond them. Helena wasn't in the holiday spirit, she hadn't been since her mother died, she usually spent the holiday at the bar drinking well ever since she turned twenty-one. She remembered one year she went to her father's mansion and looked around, trying to find out something about her father, but that was the year after her mother's death, before she really thought about everything.  
  
"Huntress, are you there?" Oracle said breaking Helena's train of thought.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here," Helena replied, she could hear the Christmas in the background. "Can you please turn off that stupid music!"  
  
"Well aren't we in the Christmas spirit."  
  
"Merry freaking Christmas!"  
  
"Helena!"  
  
"Ho, freaking, ho!"  
  
"Helena!"  
  
"Oh, shut up Barbara I don't want to hear you God damn Christmas spirit speech!"  
  
"Detective Reese is contacting you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Murder case, male twenty-four, black hair and blue eyes."  
  
"Where am I going?"  
  
"It's about ten blocks away from where you are?"  
  
"How many roof tops?"  
  
"Twelve straight across."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Helena climbed the fire escape next to her; she then jumped the next twelve rooftops. She dropped down behind Reese; she was far enough from Reese so he didn't know she was there. She scanned the scene, looking for any clue Reese could have missed, when she didn't find anything and no one was around Reese she came out of the shadow. She sat on the hood, well more like lay on the hood of Reese's car. Reese turned around and jumped when he saw Helena.  
  
"Did I scar you?" Helena asked as she sat up.  
  
"This has got to be the first time you didn't jump out of the shadows," Reese replied as he opened the driver side door.  
  
"Is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No, it'll save me from having a heart attack."  
  
"I know how to dial 911 and I also know CPR."  
  
Reese shook his head; he took out a file and closed the door.  
  
"Detective can I as you a question?" Helena asked as she jumped off the hood.  
  
"Sure, Huntress."  
  
"We're dealing with a murder case, right?"  
  
"The same one we've been dealing with for the last week and a half."  
  
"And the murder victim.male, twenty-four, black hair blue eyes?"  
  
"Yeah, what's your point? And how did you know that?"  
  
"Well, haven't you noticed that all the victims male or female have blue eyes and dark hair? And invisible friend."  
  
"Yeah, what about it? And I'm not surprised."  
  
"What color are my eyes and hair?"  
  
"Blue and.No Huntress! No way I'm not putting your life in danger!"  
  
"Just let me see the body."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
They walked over to the body, Helena walked over to it.  
  
"Huntress, check if it's meta-human," Barbara said.  
  
"I'm on it," She scanned the body with a light then checked for any signs it could be meta-human. "Human, one-hundred percent."  
  
"Is that the first thing you look for?" Reese asked as he looked at the body.  
  
"Only when my friend says so."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Huntress," Barbara said.  
  
"Yeah Oracle?" Helena replied still looking at the body.  
  
"Your idea."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"About the murder case we're working on."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"The assassin hangs out at a bar which is where he finds most of his victims."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We're going with your idea."  
  
"Well, the detective won't let me. He doesn't want to put my life in danger."  
  
"Well, he cares Huntress."  
  
"Is the killer."  
  
"Assassin."  
  
"A meta?"  
  
"No, human."  
  
"Where's the bar?"  
  
"It's called Lucky 21."  
  
"That's a club."  
  
"Can you get in?"  
  
"Don't have money but I could always flash the door man."  
  
"Huntress be serious!"  
  
"Alright, I can get in."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm over twenty-one and I'm sexy that's how."  
  
"Better get going he's looking for his victim."  
  
"Okay, on it."  
  
"Huntress, you know something don't you?" Reese asked.  
  
"If I tell you what I know we have to go with my plan."  
  
"I one were I let you put your life at risk? No."  
  
"Fine, than I won't tell you."  
  
"Huntress, fine will go with you plan."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Let's go, I'll meet you at Lucky 21."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Helena climbed the closest wall while Reese got into his car.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~** ~*  
  
"Took you long enough," Helena said as Reese walked up to her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Come on I haven't got all night."  
  
They walked to the back of the line, "Huntress," Barbara said.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"You've got ten minutes before the assassin leaves."  
  
"Shit and this line is long. Who is the bouncer?"  
  
"Ryan Scott."  
  
"I dated him."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Dinah?"  
  
"Just get inside."  
  
"I'm on it. Huntress out."  
  
Reese looked at Helena," Come on to the front of the line."  
  
"We can't do that."  
  
"Oh believe me I can."  
  
They walked to the front of the line as Helena began to loosen the laces on her shirt. When they got to the front of the line the bouncer looked Helena over; she walked up to him, "Well if it isn't little Helena," Ryan said.  
  
"Sweet, now let me in," Helena whispered in his ear.  
  
"You know I can't do that."  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Really."  
  
Helena pulled down her shirt and flashed Ryan, "Never you can go in."  
  
"And my friend right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Helena kissed him on the lips then grabbed Reese's hand and pulled him into the club.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Reese asked as Helena looked around the room.  
  
"I'm not paying money to get in here and I dated the guy a while back."  
  
"Oh, I'm not surprised."  
  
"Look go over there, I'm gonna sit here and wait okay."  
  
"Fine, but the minute your life is in danger I'm getting you out of there, understand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Author's Note: What do you think? Good or not so good? DO you think Helena and Reese will catch the assassin? Well, you have to wait for the next chapter.and it could be days. 


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, Reese and Helena are still at the club waiting.  
  
Helena's Christmas Part 2  
  
Helena scanned the room trying to find the killer; she was getting annoyed, well more like pissed. A tall guy with dirty blonde hair and green eyes came up to her.  
  
"Hey sexy," The guy said.  
  
"Talking to me?" Helena asked looking at him.  
  
"Do you see any one else?"  
  
"Well, don't just stand there buy the sexy girl a drink," the bar tender said.  
  
"What will it be?" the guy asked.  
  
"Vodka. Rocks," Helena replied.  
  
"Two vodkas on the rocks."  
  
After they finished their drinks Helena walked to the bathroom with Reese close behind.  
  
"Oracle this the guy?" Helena asked as she leaned against the wall.  
  
"Yeah, that's the guy," Oracle replied.  
  
"Okay, so how do we catch him?"  
  
"First you have got to get out of there."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"I gotta go."  
  
"Be careful Huntress."  
  
"Okay, I will. Huntress out."  
  
Reese walked over to Helena, "Did you find him?"  
  
"The guy I was talking to."  
  
"Okay, so now what."  
  
"I've got to get him to try to kill me."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"That's are only chance."  
  
"No, I'm not letting you do that."  
  
"Excuse me!"  
  
"Huntress, I'm not letting you put your life at risk for a case!"  
  
"Well, I am."  
  
"Huntress."  
  
"You'll be right there, okay. You can come in when you think my life is at risk."  
  
"Alright, but promise to be careful."  
  
"I will."  
  
Helena walked back over to the bar, she walked up to the guy, "Let's get out of here and have some fun," Helena whispered in his ear.  
  
They walked out of the bar and Reese followed, they started walking down the street and down a dark ally. Reese had his gun ready, he was gonna made sure Helena came out alive. He looked down the ally, he spotted Helena and the guy, he kissed her and Reese could see the disgusted face Helena had. With in a few seconds the guy had drawn a .9 mm gun on Helena, Reese was about to go down the ally when Helena kicked the guy in the stomach and sending him into a wall. The guy shot a bullet at Helena, it missed her but not by much. She kicked the guy in the face but he caught her leg and then threw her into a wall. Reese ran down the ally and pointed the gun at the guy he had already called in back up. The guy tried to get the gun away from Reese but failed and got a bullet in his side. When the back up can one of the officers handed cuffed the guy and put in the back of the police car. Reese looked over at huntress who was still on the ground, "Don't just look at me help me up," Huntress said. Reese extended his hand and she took it; when Helena got to her feet, she looked at Reese, "And what was your plan to catch this killer?"  
  
"I didn't have one."  
  
"You own me detective."  
  
"Yeah, I." Reese started but Helena was gone. "do."  
  
~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~$~~  
  
Helena walked the streets of New Gotham; she was looking for Barbara and Dinah's Christmas present. She might have not celebrated the holiday but she always bought Barbara a present. She stopped in front of a jewelry store, something caught her eyes; it was a silver choker with a cat charm dangling from it with the letter H engraved in it. She went into the store, a man of about thirty Helped Helena, "Would you like to see something?" the man asked.  
  
"Yeah, can I see the silver choker in the window?" Helena asked.  
  
"Yes," the man walked over to window and brought back the necklace.  
  
Helena took the necklace into her hands; she noticed the price tag, she couldn't buy it if she wanted to buy the presents for Barbara and Dinah. "Here, um.I would like to buy this gold necklace," Helena said as she pointed to the necklace in the glass case.  
  
"Alright, are you going to buy it?"  
  
"Yes, and I wanted to know if you still had the gold necklace with the diamond sun and moon?"  
  
"Yes, one left."  
  
"I'll take that too."  
  
"Alright, anything else?"  
  
"No, just that."  
  
Helena paid the man then left the store and headed down the street. Reese got out of his car and walked up to the window, well that's one of the only times I've seen her in the daylight, Reese thought. He walked up to the window and looked at the necklace Helena had been admiring; he walked into the store and bought the necklace, the man put the necklace into a black velvet box and handed it to Reese.  
  
"I'm sure your girlfriend will love it," the man said.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Reese said as he exited the store.  
  
He got into his car smiling to himself as he did; he drove off, he had work later that night.  
  
~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~%~~  
  
"How dare you!" Helena shouted as she threw a folder across the room.  
  
"How dare you what?" Barbara asked.  
  
"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to that girl you call Dinah!"  
  
"What did I do?" Dinah asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Maybe one of you can explain this!" Helena said as she put the folder on the desk.  
  
"I can explain," Dinah said.  
  
"Well you should you're the one who wrote it!"  
  
"Look I had the write an essay and well it was suppose to be about someone or something we really believed in and I wrote it on."  
  
"Me!" Helena said cutting Dinah off.  
  
"Well, more like Huntress," Barbara said cutting in.  
  
"It's still me and you had no right to write about me!!"  
  
"But I believe in you, Helena and Huntress," Dinah said.  
  
"I don't care!!"  
  
"But you should be glad that she choose you," Barbara said as she wheeled herself over to Helena.  
  
"You act like I care! She had no right! You heard me Dinah no right!!"  
  
"Helena!"  
  
"Don't Helena me! I'm tired of this bullshit! And I'm tired of you standing up for her, Barbara!"  
  
"Helena!! This isn't the time or place to have this argument."  
  
"It's never the right time or place! You know what forget it! I'm tired of everything! You, Dinah, crime fighting, everything just everything!"  
  
"Helena I'm sorry, I really am," Dinah said as she walked up to Helena.  
  
"I don't care! I'm leaving, I can't take it anymore," she walked over to the elevator. "Alfred come on we're leaving."  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Barbara asked.  
  
"He is my butler, and I'm taking him home," she replied getting into the elevator with Alfred.  
  
The doors closed in front of Barbara's face, "Can she really do that?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Yes she can, he is her butler. I've got to get back to work," Barbara said wheeling herself over to the computer.  
  
Dinah picked up the papers of her essay off the floor and put them back into the folder; it's my entire fault, Dinah thought.  
  
~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@~~@  
  
Helena had been walking the streets for the past five hours, never once listening to Barbara as she tried to contact her. She left her com set at her apartment where Alfred was; she didn't want to go back to her apartment. She knew Barbara and Dinah would come looking for her. She stopped at the park and walked over to the metal bench. She sat there as the cold icy snow fell on her; she just stared off in space.  
  
"Huntress?" Reese said as he walked up to her.  
  
"Detective," Helena replied turning her attention towards him.  
  
"What are you doing out here? You're gonna get sick," he said putting his jacket around her.  
  
"Forgetting something Detective; I heal quickly."  
  
"It doesn't matter. Why don't I take you home?"  
  
"I don't want to go home."  
  
"Why?" he asked as he crouched down in front of her.  
  
"Family problems."  
  
"With your sister?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Do you two live together?"  
  
"No, but she'll come after me."  
  
"How about we go get some coffee?"  
  
"No, it's just."  
  
"How about we go back to my place?"  
  
"Are you hitting on me Detective?"  
  
"No, I can tell you have no where else to go and I'm not letting you stay out here alone.  
  
"Fine."  
  
They got into Reese car and he drove them to his apartment; when they got inside he gave Helena the tour of the apartment, but she wasn't playing attention. They had a drink and then watched some TV; Helena rested her head on Reese shoulder, she had on his robe over her underclothes. She started to drift off to sleep, when Reese looked over at her to find her completely asleep; he picked her up and took her into his bedroom. He put her into his bed and watched as she curled up like a cat a hugged the pillow as her head laid on it. Reese smiled to himself as he watched her sleep; he pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Why is she mad at her sister? It's gonna be Christmas eve tomorrow," Reese said to himself as he walked out of the room. He went back to watching TV; he'd sleep on the couch tonight.  
  
Author's Note: What do you think so far? Okay, the next two chapters will be up Christmas day of the day after then it'll be done, okay? Well, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Okay so I'm most likely gonna be working on the next chapter instead of speanding time with my family; they fight so fucking much! 


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: Okay so it's been a few days since we've posted so here's part 3. My friend and I we're typing this up Christmas day after we finished correcting it, since a few of the reviews have been telling us to proof read. We'd like to say thank you to those who have told us to proof read, we love criticism, well most of the time. Okay for those who don't know what day it is in the story I'll tell you, the first part was Christmas' eve's eve's eve, part two started with Christmas' eve's eve's eve, and when Helena's at the jewelry store it's Christmas' eve's eve and so this part is Christmas' eve, confused? Well. Here's the story.  
  
Helena's Christmas part 3  
  
~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!~~~!  
  
A sixteen-year-old Helena Kyle walked into Wayne's manor, she was hoping to find something about her father; she looked around and saw huge painting and porcelain figures. She walked through the quite dark halls of the manor, Alfred was with Barbara helping her get adjusted to the wheelchair she was now restricted to, Helena wasn't sure what she was really looking for. Her father's ghost? The love her mother felt for her father? Batman's legend, Catwoman's legend? What was she really looking for? Her new life, her father or just an excuse to not to admit to the fact that Batman could or is her father? She walked down the hall until she found the door that lead to her 'father's' room; she opened the door and entered the room, she looked around. The room was empty except for the bed in the middle; it looked like it hadn't been touched for months, the room looked the same. She walked over to the bed, she looked it over a few times, where did her go? Helena asked herself. She walked over to the huge desk at the other end of the room and placed a vanilla colored envelope on it, the word father was written on the envelope in cursive with black ink. Helena had written her father a letter, if he ever came back to New Gotham he would find it, read it and learn about his only daughter and more about the love of his life. She looked around the room once more before she left; she went looking for something else.the Bat cave. She searched the manor until she found it, but it wasn't what she expected.the Bat cave; she thought it be like one of those ultra secret no one can find it with out a secret lair finder kind of lairs, but it wasn't. In the middle of the room was, what Barbara refereed to it as the Batmobile.  
  
~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^  
  
Quick Author's Note: My friend and I couldn't resist doing this we're sorry but we just have to do this: da nuh nuh nuh nuh Batman da nuh nuh nuh nuh Batman da nuh nuh nuh nuh Batman. Okay so here's the rest of the story. Lol, sorry once again for that but we just had to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She walked around the car and looked through the windows and making sure not the touch it. She walked away from the car and bumped into a glass case. She turned around to find herself looking at Batman's costume, she just stared at the costume in awe, not really knowing what to do or say, all that was missing from the costume was her father. Where is he? Helena asked herself. She walked over to the computers that practically lined the cave; they were all off as if they hadn't been disturbed for years, like they were antique. He really is gone, my father really is gone. I never got to meet him or even spend one Christmas with him; my Father.my dad.my daddy; I'll never get to call him that or anything. He left me here all by myself without anything to remember him by or know that he loved me. Would he love me or not? Only he can answer those questions, Helena thought. A silent tear ran down her cheek as she looked back at the costume, she ran out of the Bat cave and back into her father's bedroom. She walked over to the desk again a placed a box in colorful wrapping paper on top of it and left the room. She walked down the hall to the living room, it was huge it probably took an hour just to get to the other side of the room. She explored the rest of the manor, she was so glad when she didn't get lost. The antique clock struck mid-night, she had promised Barbara she'd be home by 12:30. She stopped once more in front of her father's door; she had been holding back tears since she got there and she couldn't anymore. Tears spilt for her eyes like a waterfall, she ran out of the manor as fast as she could. She stopped when she arrived at the park and walked over to the metal bench and sat down wiping her tears away.she'd head home later, but now she needed time to relax and stop her tears for good.  
  
  
  
~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#~~~#  
  
Reese walked into his bedroom, he looked at Helena as she slept silently in his bed; the covers were down to her waist, he walked over to her and put the covers over her. he smiled to himself as he watched her sleep. There was a knock at the door and he went to answer it.  
  
Helena slowly opened her eyes, he sent lingered in the air; she sat up in the bed and stretched. It took her a few minutes to realize where she was, she looked around the room for any clue to where she was and then she saw it.the badge. No wonder this room smells like him, Helena thought. She got out of the bed making sure to check the clock as she did. She walked out of the room trying to figure out where Reese was, she leaned against the frame of the door, and the robe she had on open.  
  
~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^  
  
Quick Author's Note: Okay once again my damn muse had to have input in this too, and anyways he wouldn't shut up Christmas Day. So he has his input for this part anyways.  
  
~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^~~~^  
  
Reese looked up at her, "Huntress!"  
  
"Well, Reese if you had company you could have told me," McNally said looking at Helena.  
  
"It's not what you think," Reese said as he walked over to Helena, pulling the robe close.  
  
"And what is it that he thinks?" Helena asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Well, I thought Jesse here." McNally started.  
  
"No need to know what he thought. Coffee?" Reese said.  
  
"No," Helena replied.  
  
She walked over to the couch and sat next to McNally; she smiled at him as she looked around the room.  
  
"So, who are you?" McNally asked. "Haven't seen you before."  
  
"I'm." Helena started.  
  
"A friend of mine," Reese replied.  
  
"I got to go Jesse," McNally said looking at his watch. "My parents are coming."  
  
"See ya McNally," Reese said.  
  
McNally left the apartment leaving Helena and Reese alone.  
  
"You know Detective if you would've let me tell your partner who I was you might have gotten my name," Helena said as she stood up.  
  
"Why can't you just tell me your name?" Reese asked.  
  
"Later. Now where are my clothes?"  
  
"You mean these," he said holding up a tore black shirt and black leather pants.  
  
"Oh, yeah the fight at the bar."  
  
~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F  
  
(Flashback)  
  
"Come on Detective, one drink," Helena said.  
  
"I don't think alcohol and you should mix," Reese said.  
  
"What are you saying Detective?"  
  
"You're dangerous enough without alcohol."  
  
"Don't be such an ass."  
  
"Fine you win."  
  
"I never lose," she replied.  
  
"So which bar?"  
  
"There's one about a block away, I have a tab there."  
  
"Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, I don't know how to read minds."  
  
Reese parked his car in front of the bar, they got out of the car and walked in to the bar. Helena walked up to the bar tender with Reese right behind her. she sat down on a stool, "One drink and that's it," Reese whispered in her ear.  
  
"Fine," Helena replied.  
  
"What will it be?" the bar tender said.  
  
"The usual," Helena replied.  
  
"And for your date here."  
  
Helena looked at Reese, "A coke."  
  
"No alcohol?" Helena asked.  
  
"I'm driving."  
  
"Oh, yeah never really listened to that law."  
  
Reese shook his head, another bar tender came over, "So where's Barbara?"  
  
"I wouldn't know, most likely typing some crap into her computer."  
  
"So, sexy, mysterious, tempting friend of Barbara, what about a name or a number?"  
  
"You think you're the first person in this bar to give me that line?"  
  
"I'm hoping."  
  
"Well hate to break your heart but you're not."  
  
"You break my heart every time you come into this bar and turn me down."  
  
"Then why do you keep trying."  
  
"Here you go," the other bar tender said placing their drinks on the bar. "Michel, leave her alone."  
  
"Add it onto Barbara's tab would you?" Helena said getting off the stool.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Helena walked over to the pool table, "Come on, one date," Michel said following her.  
  
Reese stood next to Helena, "Okay you obviously won't give up on this so, I'll make you a deal I'll play you a game of pool you win I'll go out on a date with you, one date and if I win you stop bugging me, deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
They started the game and Reese watched hoping that Michel wouldn't win, he wasn't good enough to go out with Huntress. Helena won the game effortlessly, and finished off her drink. They walked out of the bar, they didn't notice Michel following they out.  
  
"Come on Huntress, did you think you were gonna win?" Reese asked leaning against his car.  
  
"Well, not really but I was hoping," Helena replied.  
  
Reese started to lean forward, he was about to kiss Helena when (dramatic pause) Michel pushed him into a wall; Helena turned around to face him. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall behind her.  
  
"No one turns me down with out getting hurt," Michel whispered in her ear.  
  
"Let me go and I won't hurt you," Helena said.  
  
He tightened his grip on her wrist cutting off her circulation; Reese pulled him off of Helena as Michel grabbed onto Helena's shirt and threw him into a car; Helena looked down at her shirt and shook her head.  
  
"Reese watch out!" Helena shouted as Michel came at him with a knife.  
  
BY the end of the fight Helena's pants and shirt were tore to shreds; the owner of the bar had called the cops.  
  
"I can't tell them anything you know that," Helena said to Reese.  
  
"Huntress." Reese said.  
  
"I can't."  
  
"I know," he said his arms around her.  
  
(Flashback end)  
  
~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F~~~F  
  
"Just a question," Reese said.  
  
"Yeah," Helena said.  
  
"Do you always get into a fight when you go out?"  
  
"Not every time."  
  
"You can wear my clothes."  
  
"I won't have to wear a tie and a suit will I?"  
  
"Only if you're a detective."  
  
Reese went into his room and came out with some clothes for Helena.  
  
"Well, don't you know what my favorite color is."  
  
"It just came to me."  
  
"So where's your bathroom."  
  
"Weren't you paying attention during the tour?"  
  
"No, not really."  
  
"Follow me."  
  
Reese leaded Helena to the bathroom, "And you might want to take a shower too."  
  
"Why?" Helena asked.  
  
Reese pointed to the dry blood on her, "That's why."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
Reese left the bathroom and let Helena do what she had to do.  
  
Reese hadn't been watching TV for more than ten minutes when Helena walked back into the room; he looked at her stunned, "What?" Helena asked.  
  
"That was fast," Reese said.  
  
"It doesn't take that long."  
  
"I'm gonna go to the store you want to come?"  
  
"Stores are open this early?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sorry I usually shop around noon."  
  
"So, you want to came."  
  
"No, but thanks."  
  
"You're not gonna leave and do something stupid are you?"  
  
"No. Do you have a computer?"  
  
"I have a lap top."  
  
"Where is it?"  
  
"Right there," he said pointing to the desk.  
  
"Can I use it?"  
  
"Sure, just don't do anything illegal."  
  
"Okay, that knocks about half the thing of my list."  
  
"Funny. See ya"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Reese grabbed his keys and jacket and left the apartment; Helena walked over to the lap top and logged on to the Internet. She tapped into Oracle's computer to see what she was looking for, something Barbara was probably regretting teaching her now.  
  
~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(~~~(  
  
Barbara had been up all night trying to find Helena; Dinah walked into the room, "Any luck?" she asked.  
  
"She took off her comm, set blocked off her phone, did everything in her power to make sure I wouldn't find her. She's good at this, hell she's been perfecting it for eight years now," Barbara replied. "Eight long years," she added.  
  
"You'll find her, won't you?"  
  
"I." she started but was cut off by a loud screeching sound that echoed through the clock tower. Dinah covered her ears, "I should have never taught her that!" Barbara shouted over the sound. She punched in some keys and the sound stopped. "Shit!"  
  
"What?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I'm never gonna find her."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She deleted all the data I have collected on her since she left yesterday in my computer."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Note to self: Make sure to teach Helena and Dinah about computers and science."  
  
"Are you trying to say I'm stupid?"  
  
"No Dinah," Barbara said resting her head on the desk. "Why don't you go to the store and pick some stuff up for dinner?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Something easy to cook."  
  
"Okay, money."  
  
"Take my purse and don't spend anymore that twenty dollars, I need the rest for some more medical supplies. And take the car."  
  
"Okay, see ya in a few minutes."  
  
"Sure, just don't get lost and be careful."  
  
"Funny Barbara," Dinah said grabbing the keys to the car and getting into the elevator.  
  
~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/~~~/  
  
Reese walked around the aisles of the grocery store, trying to figure out what to buy that Huntress would eat.  
  
"Are you Detective Jesse Reese?" an elderly gentleman with white hair asked.  
  
"Yes, and who are you?" Reese asked.  
  
"Alfred Pennyworth. Do you happen to know where Miss Huntress is?"  
  
"I might."  
  
Alfred looked in Reese's cart, "And Miss Huntress won't eat any food that is in that cart."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'll make a deal with you, Mister Reese; I'll help you find some food Miss Huntress will find edible and you take me to Miss Huntress."  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
  
Alfred took the cart and did Reese shopping for him, when he was done Reese paid and they walked to his car.  
  
"Get in," Reese said.  
  
"Well, remind me to teach you manners?" Alfred said getting into the car.  
  
~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?~~~?  
  
Helena wasn't paying attention as Reese and Alfred walked into the apartment; she was doing a search on someone, she was hoping to find them.  
  
"Hello Miss Huntress," Alfred said.  
  
"Hey Alfred, get me some coffee, black please," Helena replied.  
  
"Caffeine is not good for you."  
  
"You're my butler and I paid you, don't I?"  
  
"Miss Huntress, you don't pay me, your father does."  
  
"Sure, the guy who left New Gotham pays you."  
  
"Have you found him Miss Huntress?"  
  
"no, he covered his tracks pretty well."  
  
"You'll find him."  
  
Helena turned off the computer and walked over to Alfred, "Wait, what are you doing here?" Helena asked as she looked at Alfred then Reese..  
  
"I made a deal," Alfred said.  
  
"See I told you what I taught you would come in handy."  
  
"When has counting cards come in handy for me, Miss Huntress."  
  
"when you're playing poker."  
  
"Miss Huntress would you like a peanut butter sandwich?"  
  
"yes, thank you Alfred."  
  
"Would you like anything Mister Reese?"  
  
"I'll have the same," Reese replied. "And when did you get a butler?"  
  
"When I was sixteen along with a mansion, car and millions of dollars."  
  
"Lucky you."  
  
"Not really, the only thing I keep was the butler and that was cuz he wouldn't stop coming and I couldn't take Barbara's cooking anymore."  
  
"Here you are Miss Huntress," Alfred said placing a plate in front of Helena and Reese.  
  
"Alfred, why don't you go help Oracle and Dinah," Helena said.  
  
"What about you, Miss Huntress?"  
  
"I don't need you that badly."  
  
"What are you saying, Miss Huntress?"  
  
"That they can't cook and they really need your help."  
  
"Alright Miss Huntress, you win but if you need anything and I mean anything you will call?"  
  
"Yes, Alfred, I will."  
  
"Now you take care of her, understand young man. If you don't I do have a few friends who will be very angry with you, especially Miss Oracle and Miss Dinah."  
  
"I will," Reese replied. "I will."  
  
"Bye Alfred," Helena said.  
  
"Good day Miss Huntress, Mister Reese," Alfred said opening the door.  
  
"Alfred, don't tell them.'  
  
"As you wish Miss Huntress," he said closing the door.  
  
"So who are you looking for?" Reese asked.  
  
"No one you know," Helena replied.  
  
~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_~~~_  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT.  
  
"Remind me again why we're watching basketball?" Helena asked.  
  
"Because." Reese replied.  
  
"Well that makes me wonder how you became a Detective."  
  
"Well, what do you want to watch?"  
  
"I never really have time to watch TV, you know I am a crime fighter. I usually spend my nights chasing bad guys down then beating the crap out of them, jumping across roof tops and saving the New Gotham citizens, it's fun, the beating the crap out of the bad guys part anyways."  
  
"SO you're saying you never had to fight a girl before?"  
  
"Only one, but she ended up being someone really close to me and I couldn't fight her anymore."  
  
"Oh.so you want something to drink?"  
  
"God, you're like Alfred, except he cooks cleans does wonders getting blood stains out of my clothes and fixing my leather clothes after all those fights."  
  
"Do you want anything?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
The phone rang and Reese got up to get it, "You really need a butler or at least a answering machine," Helena said as she turned to look at him.  
  
Reese shook his head, "My father not a millionaire," he commented as he left the room.  
  
"Yeah, he only runs the biggest crime family in New Gotham," she whispered under her breath.  
  
When Reese walked back into the room he found Helena doing sit-ups on the floor, "What are you doing?" Reese asked.  
  
"Well, you don't have a training room, any weapons or someone who can throw things with their mind so I'm doing a real bad version of training," Helena replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, there's no one here to beat the crap out of."  
  
"How about me?"  
  
"Detective you're not even a challenge to me," she said between fits of laughter.  
  
"Well, you gonna fight me or what?"  
  
"You won't cry when I beat you will you? You'll take it like a real man."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Helena kicked his legs out from under Reese, "Rule one never let your guard down." Reese stood up, he tried to punch Helena but she caught his fist, and pushed him against a wall, "Rule two never underestimate your opponent." He pushed her off of him, she kicked at him but her caught her foot. She elbowed him in the side, "Rule three never believe you've got them." They continued to fight, Helena telling Reese rules and Reese trying to figure out how she did this every night. She pinned him to the ground, "See I told you I would win."  
  
"It's that a bit egotistical?" Reese asked.  
  
"No, cocky maybe but egotistical never, well it's more of a fact though."  
  
"Really it's a fact."  
  
"Yeah, well if you don't mind I'm tired and although the fight was entertaining, it really didn't help my training but maybe it helped yours."  
  
"You can sleep in my room."  
  
"Why don't you sleep in your room?"  
  
"Because I doubt you want to sleep on the couch."  
  
"Oh, I've slept in more stranger places," Helena said opening the door to Reese's room, "Night Detective," she said closing the door.  
  
"How does she do that?"  
  
Helena got into Reese bed and laid down, she closed her eyes and let memories of her mother flood her mind and fill her dreams.  
  
Author's note: Okay we're sorry it took so long, we know we promised to have this part up by the day after Christmas but we aren't so good with deadlines, so we're really sorry! I have some really bad news on Birds of Prey; Angel is taking over Birds of prey's time slot on Jan. 15th, 2003. And for any Ashley Scott fans out there she'd gonna be in a movie called S.W.A.T which opens August 8th, 2003. Okay so this part went through about ten to fifteen rewrites, really it did; at one point we had Gibson running into Reese's apartment shouting, "My beautiful Huntress what have you done to her!", strange we know, believe us we know. So hope you enjoyed and the next part is coming soon. Oh and about my other story, Inner thoughts working on the next chapter and I'll give you one clue about what's gonna happen, Helena and the DA are gonna have a verbal argument but that doesn't mean it won't get physical, any bets on who is gonna win? Oh and we're still debating this at the moment but what should Helena give Reese for Christmas? We haven't decided if she gonna give him anything or not but we do need ideas if she does. Thanks and please review. 


	4. Part 4

Author's Note: Okay so this is the last part and it's Christmas Day in this part. My friend and I finally got together to finish this part and this is the fourth and final part. We actually got kicked out of class again and this time it was hilarious; our teacher asked us what are favorite Birds of Prey were and she meant the actually birds. But of course being us we started telling her our favorite Birds of Prey episodes, yes, you guessed it we got kicked out again. So, if you remember in part 2 Reese bought the necklace Helena was admiring in the jewelry store. So can you guess what he's going to do with it?  
  
Helena's Christmas part four  
  
~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$  
  
Reese walked into his bedroom, Helena was asleep, it was three in the morning; he placed a large flat square box covered in wrapping paper on the pillow next to her. She turned onto her stomach, Reese made sure not to wake her as he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~%~~~~  
  
A four-year-old Helena Kyle walked away from her mother, not really realizing that she had; she continued to walk further away from her, Selina Kyle hadn't realized her daughter had walked away. Helena looked around, she saw all the people around her, looking aimlessly for her mother. She bumped into a tall man, she looked at him; the man had dark brown hair and a fake smile on his face. A young man stood next to him and a woman with red hair. Helena looked into the man eyes, they were filled with sadness, lost love and pain; Selina came running over to her daughter and picked her up, "Thank God you're alright," she said hugging her daughter tightly. She carried her daughter away but Helena looked at the man once more and smiled at him and he smiled back and Helena was glad that she had brought a little happiness to the heart broken heart. Little did Helena know but that was her father, Bruce Wayne.Batman.  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@  
  
Helena rolled over in the bed; her hand came in contact with the box that was on the pillow next to her. She opened her eyes and looked at the box, a bit confused; she picked up the box and walked out of the room.  
  
"Well, sleeping beauty finally decided to get up," Reese said.  
  
"What's this?" Helena asked as she put the box on the counter.  
  
"A Christmas present."  
  
"I don't."  
  
"Okay, a thanks for my ass every night present."  
  
"Oh, I guess I should open it then."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Helena ripped the wrapping paper off of the box; she opened the black velvet and revealed the silver choker. It was the one she had seen in the store window, she looked over at Reese, "Do you know how much this cost? I can't even afford it."  
  
"I thought you were rich?"  
  
"That's my father's money, not mines."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"So, Detective can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's with the apartment?"  
  
"What's wrong with it?"  
  
"You make good money, you're single and yet you live here."  
  
"What's your point?"  
  
"Shouldn't you have a bachelor pad or something like that?"  
  
"I like where I live."  
  
Helena smiled, "Alright, that's all I wanted to know."  
  
"So, how about we got out?""  
  
"Go out where?"  
  
"To dinner, it is Christmas."  
  
"I have nothing to wear."  
  
"I'll take you to your place so you can change."  
  
Helena looked around as if the walls could give her the answer.  
  
"Come on you know you want to," Reese said as he put the necklace on her. She smiled at him, thinking.  
  
~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_~~~~_  
  
"Barbara, umm.are eggs suppose to.like um catch on fire?" Dinah asked as she stepped away from the stove.  
  
"Dinah!! What happened??!" Barbara shouted as she rolled into the kitchen.  
  
"I was trying to make eggs, but it didn't turn out so good," she said backing even farther away.  
  
"Here put this on it," Barbara said handing Dinah the baking soda.  
  
Dinah threw the box into the fire; Barbara shook her head, "You were suppose to throw the baking soda on top of the fire."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Turn the stove off and put a lid over the fire."  
  
"Okay," she replied as she used her meta-human abilities to do both. Barbara looked at Dinah, "What? I didn't know eggs were flammable."  
  
"The eggs aren't but oil is, that's why it's called an oil fire!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I guess we really need Alfred, don't we?"  
  
"Oh, yes we do."  
  
"Good morning, Miss Barbara, Miss Dinah," Alfred said as he walked into the kitchen. "Do I smell something burning?"  
  
"Alfred, thank God you're here," Barbara said turning around to face him.  
  
"Do I smell something burning?" he asked again as he walked over to the stove.  
  
"Sorry," Dinah replied as she walked even further away then she already was.  
  
"Miss Dinah, What did you do?"  
  
"I was trying to make eggs and they caught on fire."  
  
"Miss Barbara," Alfred said turning to face her.  
  
"Yes, Alfred?" Barbara replied looking at him.  
  
"Make sure Miss Dinah doesn't take a cooking class, she might burn down the school."  
  
"That wasn't funny," Dinah said.  
  
"Good, it wasn't suppose to be, Miss Dinah," Alfred replied.  
  
"I'm going to the training room."  
  
"Wait, Miss Dinah. Why don't Miss Barbara and yourself go to the living room and I shall bring you both some tea."  
  
"How 'bout coco?" Dinah asked. "It is Christmas."  
  
"As you wish Miss Dinah. And for you Miss Barbara?"  
  
"I'll have the same, thank you Alfred," Barbara replied as Dinah and her walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Alfred came into the room a few minutes later with two nice hot cups of coco (A/N: Some coco would be nice right now wouldn't it? Oh, shut up and let's get on with the story. I was just saying. Well, don't say; you're wasting words! Sorry, authors fight; fight is over so on with the story.) He placed the tray on the coffee table (A/N: Shouldn't it be coco table? I'll give you your damn coco table!) and took out two small boxes from his pocket.  
  
"Miss Dinah, this is for you and Miss Barbara this is for you," Alfred said handing each of them the correct box.  
  
"You shouldn't have," Dinah said.  
  
"Oh but I didn't, someone else did. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to clean what use to be the kitchen."  
  
"Ha ha ha, hysterical," Dinah said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh, but it is Dinah," Barbara said then started to laugh. "Oh, but it is."  
  
Dinah opened the small box, inside was the necklace she had seen in the jeweler's window when she had gone shopping with Helen (a/n: which Helena didn't want to do. Yeah, which Helena did not want to do. Thank you, you finally agree with me. Oh, shut up) against Helena's will; she had seen it and told Helena she wanted it, but now she had it and she felt really bad about it, really, really bad about it. Barbara opened her package, inside was a white gold necklace with a Bat sign charm; she remembered when she had give Helena a set of earrings with the same symbol, she remembered too. (A/N: Okay when Barbara thinks 'she remembered too,' she's referring to Helena.)  
  
~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@~~~~@  
  
"When are you gonna take this blindfold off of me?"  
  
"When we get inside Detective," Helena replied.  
  
"And why can't I know where you live?"  
  
"Cuz I don't want you to."  
  
"But it's Christmas."  
  
"You sound like my last boyfriend."  
  
Helena unlocked the door to the apartment and lead Reese inside; she closed the door and finally took Reese's blindfold off.  
  
"Thanks," Reese replied when it finally came off.  
  
"Stay in here, understand."  
  
"I'm not a child, Huntress."  
  
"But you once were."  
  
Helena walked into her room, trying to find an outfit that looked sexy but didn't seem like she spent hours picking it out. She wanted to look casual, yet classy, fancy but also cool and last but not least, Huntress yet Helena Kyle. She looked through her closet.something black.wait no he's seen me in black.how about a dress.naw, too fancy.awe, I found it! It's perfect.Huntress but yet Helena. She took a quick shower then changed into the outfit she had picked; she put on a little make-up and walked out of her room. She found Reese looking at the pictures she had on her end tables as Alfred liked to call them.  
  
"Who is this?" Reese asked holding up a picture of Barbara.  
  
"Legal guardian , she took me in after my mom died," Helena replied looking at the picture herself. "It was taken a few moths before." she paused, she wanted to say 'Before she became Oracle and made up that stupid muffin top cover story,' but she couldn't. "She became a teacher and started her Internet baking thing."  
  
"And let me guess this is you," Reese said pointing to the picture of her in High school when she was on the pep squad. "Not bad."  
  
"thank you."  
  
"But I never thought of you as the cheerleader type."  
  
"Pep squad," she replied. "I was never a cheerleader."  
  
"So you did go to high school."  
  
"No, I've been fighting crime since I came out of the womb," (A/N: We're sorry about that one but we just had to it was the only way to get it out of our heads and get it into yours.) she replied sarcastically. "For course I when to high school."  
  
"So, who this guy you're with?" he asked pointing to another picture.  
  
"One of my ex-boyfriends."  
  
"Oh," he replied jealousy and disappointment filled his voice.  
  
"I only keep the picture because I came out looking very sexy."  
  
"Cocky aren't we."  
  
"More like honest."  
  
"Is this your mom?" he asked picking up a picture with a blonde.  
  
"Yeah, it was the last picture she ever took," she replied. "It was on my sixteenth birthday," she added.  
  
"You look a lot like her."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"So, where are we going?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
"Why won't you just tell me?"  
  
"Because I'm taking you out and I decide not you."  
  
"You're not being fair."  
  
Reese looked up at Helena, "Whoa!"  
  
"What?" Helena asked.  
  
"You look, you look."  
  
"I look what?"  
  
"Sexy."  
  
"I already knew that, Detective."  
  
Helena had on tight black leather pants with a tight red leather tang top. "Let's go," he said getting up.  
  
"Blindfold," she said handing it to Reese.  
  
"Huntress."  
  
"Blindfold."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Helena lead Reese out the door and down the stairs and out onto the streets.  
  
~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$~~~~$  
  
"I can't believe Helena remembered, Alfred," Barbara said. "It's been sixteen years since I gave her those earrings." (A/N: Barbara is referring to the earrings she gave Helena in part one, with the bat symbol on them.)  
  
"Maybe they meant something to Miss Helena," Alfred said placing a tray next to the computer.  
  
"Alfred the last time she wore them was the day her mother died."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Alfred, I am. Ever since she found out who her father was she hasn't wore them."  
  
Alfred took a photo album out of one of the drawers, "Look at this picture, Miss Helena was eighteen in this one."  
  
"What about it, Alfred."  
  
"Look at her ears, Miss Barbara. What is she wearing?"  
  
"The earrings."  
  
"And in this one and this one and this one and this one?" he asked going through most of the album.  
  
"Okay, you proved me wrong, do you always have to be so superior?"  
  
"It's a British thing, Miss Barbara."  
  
Barbara shook her head and went back to work, "Miss Barbara, what are you doing?"  
  
"Trying to find Helena, Alfred. I know she doesn't have her comm. Set on, but I can still try. Maybe Gibson's seen her."  
  
"I doubt that, Miss Barbara. She hasn't been there since last week."  
  
"At a bar?"  
  
"Miss Barbara, I truly doubt that."  
  
"She always spends her Christmas in one bar or another."  
  
"Well not this one Miss Barbara, believe me, not this one."  
  
"You know where she is, don't you Alfred?"  
  
'I am sworn to secrecy," he replied zipping up an invisible zipper across his mouth.  
  
"Alfred, it's illegal to with hold information," she said rolling after Alfred.  
  
"We are not in a court room, Miss Barbara; there fore it is not illegal."  
  
"If Bruce was asking, I know you would tell him, Alfred," she said stopping.  
  
"I'm sorry to inform you Miss Barbara," he said turning around to face her. "But you are wrong. Miss Helena asked me not to tell you and I am not going to break her trust; if her life was in danger, than yes I would tell Master Bruce but she is perfectly safe where she is."  
  
"Alfred, you know how much Helena means to me, she's like my daughter, and this is the last time I'm going to ask you," Barbara said losing her patients. "Tell me where the hell Helena is!!" she shouted close to tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Barbara, I can't."  
  
"No.you can.you just won't," she replied her voice distance.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Miss Barbara."  
  
"Please, Alfred, please! Please! Please!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Barbara."  
  
"Alfred! Alfred! Alfred!" she shouted with what was left of her voice.  
  
It too all of Alfred's self control and love for Helena not to tell Barbara where Helena was, especially when her voice broke; it was heart breaking to him, so heart breaking to him.  
  
~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^~~~~^  
  
Reese pulled out Helena's chair and she sat down, he sat across from her. Helena looked around the restaurant; it was very classy, great I wore the wrong clothes, she thought. A guy dressed in a penguin suit came over to take their over, and Helena wanted to laugh so badly. She had seen Alfred where the suit a few times but he could really pull it off, this guy just couldn't.  
  
"And for you Miss?" the waiter asked.  
  
"Huh?" Helena replied.  
  
"What wound you like to drink?"  
  
"Vodka. Rocks."  
  
"I will be back to take you dinner orders," the waiter said then walked away.  
  
"What's with penguin boy?" Helena asked.  
  
"He does have a man," Reese replied.  
  
"Yeah, but I like penguin boy better."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alfred walked into the computer lab followed by Dinah, "miss Barbara you need to eat," Alfred said walking closer to her with the tray.  
  
"Not know Alfred," Barbara said.  
  
"But Miss Barbara." he started.  
  
"Not know Alfred!" she snapped throwing the tray along with its condiments towards Dinah.  
  
Dinah threw the objects that came flying at her into a wall near by; she almost missed the knife that came shooting through the air.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I want to show you something," Helena said as they approached the car.  
  
"Do I have to be blindfolded?" Reese asked.  
  
"No, I just need your car keys, I'm driving."  
  
"You can't drink and drive."  
  
"I had one drink and I'm a Meta it doesn't effect me."  
  
"Alright, but if you get caught."  
  
"I'll knock out the cop."  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
They got into the car and Helena drove; she stopped when she came to two huge iron gates. (A/N: Maybe we should make this a five part story and leave you guys hanging.naw, let's just give them the story. Fine, you win. Thank you.) The gates had the letter B and W on it; the gates opened and she drove further in. she parked the car and got out of the car.  
  
"Huntress, it is trespassing, we can't be here. This is Bruce Wayne's manor, he one of the richest men in the country."  
  
"Thanks for the history lesson but I don't need it, I already knew that."  
  
"Then why are you trespassing?"  
  
"What are you talking about? I'm not trespassing, it's my manor."  
  
"The only way this could be your manor is if Bruce Wayne is your father."  
  
"Way the go Colombo," she said sarcastically.  
  
"You're Bruce Wayne's daughter the multi-millionaire?"  
  
"More like multi-billionaire, but yeah."  
  
"And you live in that tiny apartment instead of this huge manor."  
  
"I told you already I don't want anything to do with my father's money, I only wanted one thing from him and he never got it for me."  
  
"And what was that?"  
  
"For him to find the man who killed my father and then I wanted him dead."  
  
"Understandable."  
  
"Really? I thought you would give me some kind of 'we can't go around killing people' speeches."  
  
"I would want the same thing too."  
  
They walked over to the front door of the manor; Helena pushed the huge door open and hit home. It was just like the first time she had come to the manor; Reese walked right behind her as she walked further into the manor. She got lost in its magnificent beauty, it was mesmerizing. It was so quite, like no one ever lived and it looked just like that. Everything was spotless, Alfred has diffidently been keeping the house cleaning up, Helena thought.  
  
"So, did you and your mom live here?" Reese asked.  
  
"No, we lived in an apartment, well more of a penthouse," Helena replied.  
  
"So, did you know about your father?"  
  
"After my mother died."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Helena showed Reese the rest of the manor, everything except her father's room and the Bat cave. They walked towards the front door, Helena stopped in front of her father's door and went inside; she walked over to the desk and found that the letter she had written her father was gone and it it's place was an envelope with the name Helena Wayne-Kyle written on it in blue ink and a little velvet black box was next to it. She picked them both up and she put them in her pocket and walked out of the room.  
  
"Huntress, Huntress!!" Reese shouted looking around.  
  
"What!?!" Helena replied.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I was making sure that everything was in its correct place. Alfred coming back later and I don't want him to know that I was here."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Cuz, I made a big deal about not coming to the manor and if Alfred knew he'd get really cocky."  
  
"A cocky butler and a cocky master of the apartment."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They got into the car and this time Reese drove; he stopped the car and looked at Helena.  
  
"Why don't I drop you off with your sister?"  
  
"I don't want to see her, Detective."  
  
"Why don't we go for coffee?"  
  
"Sure, we are right in front of one."  
  
They got out of the car and walked into the shop, Helena looked out the window and saw Barbara and Dinah walking. They must have just come back from Gibson's, Helena thought.  
  
"I wouldn't blame you if you went with them," Reese said.  
  
"I don't want to go," Helena replied.  
  
"Did I ever mention you're a really bad liar?"  
  
"I'm better than Dinah."  
  
"Maybe you should talk to her."  
  
"I don't want to, Reese."  
  
"Than I'll make you."  
  
"Huh?  
  
Reese picked Helena up and put her over his shoulder and carried her outside, "Now go and talk to them," Reese said. Helena crossed her arms and turned to face Reese, she smiled and walked over to Barbara and Dinah.  
  
~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!~~~~!  
  
"Boo!' Helena shouted behind Dinah and Barbara.  
  
"Helena! You scared me," Barbara said turning to look at her.  
  
"did I? Sorry," Helena replied.  
  
"Helena I want to say sorry for writing the essay on you but I just do believe in you," Dinah said.  
  
"Yeah well everyone makes mistakes."  
  
"I don't think believing in the great Huntress is a mistake," Barbara said. "You'll go down in the legendary book of super herons."  
  
"Can you imagine my kids trying to live up to that?"  
  
"I think they'll do just fine, if you let Barbara train them."  
  
All three women started to laugh, "Let's go back to the clock tower, Alfred left a whole pie," Dinah said.  
  
"Let's go," Helena said.  
  
"Really?" Barbara asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I learned something, my mom was and still is my family but so are you two and you spend the holidays with them. But you know me."  
  
"So, where were you these past few days?" Dinah asked.  
  
"Getting to know someone a little better." (A/N: She's speaking about herself and Reese.)  
  
They started walking away and Helena turned around and looked at Reese and smiled; Reese smiled back. She placed her finger on the necklace and walked with Barbara and Dinah. He's earned more than my name, Helena thought as she walked away.  
  
~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|~~~~|  
  
Author's Note: That' all folks! Sorry we were watching Loony Tunes. So, what did you think? Should we write a squeal seeing as we didn't tell you what the letter said or what was in the box? You tell us, if are there enough people who want the sequel then you'll get it if not well.we really don't know. Sorry, a=our brains are out right now. Please read and review. 


End file.
